The present invention is directed to a ringpost assembly and, more particularly, a ringpost assembly comprising a plurality of two-piece, stackable ringposts, each having a free-spinning hub.
Ringposts have been utilized for wire bundle management in aircraft, marine, automotive and other electronic products. For example, Nylon Molding Corporation's RP series ringposts provide one to six levels of wiring on one rack or support structure, and can accommodate bundles up to 1¼ inch in diameter. The RP1700 ringpost comprises a single ringpost without a screw. The RP1703 and RP1704 ringposts comprise a standard size hex head screw insert molded into a single and double ringpost, respectively, along with a steel socket which is also insert molded. However, none of the prior ringposts, including the Nylon Molding Corporation ringposts, allow a hub to freely rotate about a fastener after the ringpost has been torqued down into a mounting structure. Moreover, none of the prior ringposts provide for self-alignment when multiple ringposts are vertically stacked.